Naruto The Legend
by Arc-kun
Summary: fic Xover pertama Saya, silahkan berikan komentar sesuka kalian asalkan menggunakan Bahasa yang sopan.
1. Chapter 1

**Yokai di New York.**

**Disclamer: Naruto dan The Avengers bukan milik Saya, Saya hanya meminjam sebentar.**

**Genre: Adventure.**

**Rated: T-M.**

**...**

**AN: jika Anda tidak suka dengan fic Saya ini, dan menjadi bingung dengan alur cerita The Avengers ini lalu kemudian fic ini menjadi tidak masuk diakal Anda semua Saya harap maklum sajalah karena Saya masih Amatir.**

**.**

**Oh iya disini Juubi dan Naruto sudah berteman sama seperti Naruto dan Kurama. **

**Disini Doujutsu Naruto ada dua yaitu Rinegan dan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan tapi tenang, Naruto hanya akan menggunakan Kamui, Amaterasu dan Shinra Tensei itu saja gak berlebihan kan? Untuk kemampuan EMS dan Rinegan yang lainnya Saya rasa tidak perlu Saya tunjukan, karena menurut Saya itu berlebihan.**

**Untuk penampilan Naruto disini mamakai celana panjang hitam, kaos putih lengan panjang dengan mamakai rompi ANBU dan topeng Elang warna Putih dan memakai jubah hitam seperti yang dipakai tim Taka.**

**...**

Naruto Pov.

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto umur 18 tahun sekarang aku berada di puncak Jembatan Golden Birgh di New York kota tersibuk di dunia.

Aku adalah seorang mantan ninja yang telah menjadi Yokai, semua itu dikarenakan cakra Juubi yang tersegel di tubuhku yang telah menghapus energi manusia-ku dan menggantinya dengan energi Yokai.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Aku bisa ada di sini, akan ku jawab , saat itu.

Flashback.

Setelah perang berakhir dengan terbunuhnya Madara dan tersegelnya Juubi di dalam tubuhku, meskipun di perang ini kami menang malawan Madara namun harga yang harus dibayar sangatlah besar. Dengan berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, berakhir pula masa kejayaan dunia Shinobi.

Di sini Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia, rasa sedih justru lebih mendominasi.

Bagaimana Aku bisa berbahagia, saat rekan-rekan Shinobi yang berjuang bersamaku semuanya telah gugur dan yang tersisa hanyalah Aku seorang.

.

Ditengah rasa lelah dan putus asa yang menyerang, Aku jadi teringat pada suatu Jutsu yang pernah di ajarkan oleh Kurama padaku, sebuah Jutsu terlarang yang dapat membuat pemakainya menjelajahi waktu akan tetapi membutuhkan jumlah Cakra yang besar dan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi.

Maka di mulailah proses panjang pembentukan segel "Jikukan: Time Travel" teriakku(maaf kalau Jutsu-nya ngaco).

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang cacing dan menghisap ku kedalamnya, setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Ketika Aku sadar Aku ternyata tengah berada di pantai dari pulau kecil di lautan.

"Ugh.. Aduh.. Sakitnya ini badan, harusnya dengan dibantu Mode Rikudo efeknya tak sampai seburuk ini" keluh Naruto.

'Lebih baik Aku beristirahat dulu, setelah itu baru mencari informasi dimana Aku sekarang?' Batin Naruto. 'Tapi akan Lebih baik jika bertanya dulu pada Juubi, dimana Aku berada sekarang. Mungkin saja Dia tau.' lanjut Naruto. Naruto lalu menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke Mindscape-nya(bener gak nulisnya).

**.**

**"Oy, Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Juubi.**

"Selain rasa lelah dan kekurangan Cakra. Ya Aku baik-baik saja" balas Naruto.

**"Syukurlah. Tapi Naruto ada beberapa hal penting yang harus Aku katakan padamu." Ucap Juubi.**

"Katakan saja. Apakah ini tentang dimana Aku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

**"Ya. yang Pertama Kau sudah salah merapal segel, dan yang kedu-" ucap Juubi.**

"APA Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar... Aku salah merapal segel! Lalu, kita ada di mana sekarang?" Teriak Naruto.

**"Jangan memotong penjelasanku BOCAH! dan Yang kedua kita berdua nyasar, di dimensi yang lain" teriak Juubi. **

"Ta-Tapi, Kita bisa mencoba lagi mengulang segelnya kan?" Tanya Naruto Frustasi.

**"Ya.. Tentu saja Kau bisa, Tapi tunggulah Seratus tahun lagi. Sekarang pulihkan dulu kondisimu itu" kata Juubi.**

"Seratus tahun? Seratus tahun kau bilang. bagaimana bisa Aku menunggu sampai seratus tahun! Jangan main-main kau Juubi! Harusnya Kau tau, kalau waktuku tak akan cukup!" Teriak Naruto pada Juubi.

**"Apa Aku terlihat main-main? Naruto, namun jika yang Kau kawatirkan soal usia. Kau jangan tak usah kawatir Aku sudah merubahmu menjadi Importal jadi Kau tak usah kawatir soal usia-" ujar Juubi santai.**

**"-dan semua Akan jadi lebih baik jika Kau tetap berlatih dan tingkatkan kekuatanmu itu, dan Aku peringatkan padamu Naruto. dalam Seratus tahun ini jangan pernah mencoba melakukan perpindahan Dimensi lagi! Jika Kau memaksakan diri Kau hanya akan musnah bersama dengan dunia ini lagipula. saat Kau, mencoba melakukan Jutsu Time Travel harusnya Kau sudah sadar, bahwa setiap keputusan pasti akan ada Konsekuensinya kan? Apa Kurama tidak menjelaskannya? Dan lagi Kau juga harus berlatih mengendalikan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinegan-mu kan?" Lanjut Juubi.**

"Iya sih... Tapi masak efek Jutsunya sebesar itu?" Kata Naruto.

**"Naruto beristirahatlah, Aku akan menyalurkan Cakra-ku untuk menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Juubi.**

"Baiklah Juubi Aku akan istirahat, sampai jumpa lain waktu." Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sekarang ini Naruto sedang berlatih Jutsu-Jutsu Sharingan dan belajar menggendalikan Sharingan agar lebih mudah dalam penggunaan.

.

Skip Time lima puluh tahun.

Setelah lima puluh tahun berlatih menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinegan Naruto bisa dikatakan telah meMasteri semua Jutsu-jutsunya seperti Kamui, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, dan Susano'o tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tetap akan kewalahan jika menggunakan Susano'o terlalu lama.

Setelah puluhan tahun berlatih di pulau terpencil dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Naruto mulai penasaran akan bagaimana keadaan dunia tempat dia berlatih selama ini.

...

'Juubi, gimana menurutmu jika Aku pergi dari pulau ini dan berpetualang' tanya Naruto.

**'Sebenarnya sih terserah kau saja, tapi berhati-hatilah selalu gunakan Henge saat diluar sana' balas Juubi.**

'Baiklah Juubi, sudah saatnya Kita melanjutkan petualangan Kita yang sempat tertunda.' Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi gimana caranya Kita bisa keluar dari sini? Masa harus lari sih. Hoy Juubi apa Kau ada saran?" Tanya Naruto.

**'Gunakan Kamui itu lebih mudah' jawab Juubi.**

'Trims Juubi' kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mulai mengaktifkan MS-nya dan tiba-tiba Dia terhisap pusaran seperti lubang hitam.

Flashback Off.

.

Naruto Pov.

Jadi disinilah Aku sekarang berdiri di Kota New York yang sekarang mulai porakporanda di serang pasukan Alien yang datang dari dunia lain.

'Hey Juubi, apakah Aku perlu bertindak membantu Mereka?' Tanya Naruto.

**'Itu terserah Kau saja, tapi untuk cari amannya, gunakan topengmu dan Rahasiakan siapa dirimu itu. Sudahlah sekarang semua terserah Kau. Aku mau tidur dulu!' Ucap Juubi.**

'Hey Juubi kenapa selama beberapa bulan ini Kau sering sekali tidur?' Tanya Naruto.

**'Bukan urusanmu' gerutu Juubi. ' Dan lagi bukannya Kau mau membantu mereka. Kenapa Kau masih di sini? Heh Bocah' lanjut Juubi.**

'Ya aku kan kawatir padamu masak gak boleh' ucap Naruto. 'Paling tidak jelaskan alasan kenapa Kau ini padahal beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak Ritual 'pelepasan' Segel' tanya Naruto.

**'Baiklah.. Ada beberapa alasan; yang Pertama: Apa Kau pikir, cuma Kau saja yang kelelahan Aku juga kelelahan. yang Kedua: Memang benar sekarang Aku sudah bisa dengan bebas keluar dari Segel itu, dan Kau juga sudah bisa dengan mudah masuk ke mode 'Juubi' tanpa harus terpengaruh Kegelapan tapi selama melaksanakan proses Ritual itu Aku harus mengorbankan setengah dari total Cakra-ku. yang Ketiga: jadi sekarang pergi dari sini dan bersenang-senanglah Bocah!' Usir Juubi pada Naruto.**

'Baiklah baik, Aku akan pergi Jaa Juubi' kata Naruto.

Kembali ke dunia.

Baiklah pertama-tama "Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" terciptalah lima ratus klon yang Aku perintahkan agar membantu Evakuasi Orang-orang yang masih terjebak di jalanan. Sedangkan Aku mengaktifkan Biju Mode untuk melawan para Chiaturi yang mulai menembaki jalanan belum juga selesai beresin Chiaturi tiba-tiba di ujung jalan muncul ular raksasa yang terbang, sambil melempar Kunai Hiraishin ke arah kepala Ular tersebut sedetik kemudian muncul kilatan Hitam dan Aku sampai di atas kepala Ular raksasa ini sambil menghantamkan "Fuuton: RasenShuriken" teriakku.

"Duaaarr.." Debu-debu pun berterbangan dan ini Ular dengan suksesnya jatuh di atap salah satu gedung. Sementara tak jauh di bawah sana ada beberapa Orang yang sedang sibuk melawan sepasukan Chiaturi dan di antaranya terdapat Kapten America, Iron Man dan Black Widows kalau gak salah. Kembali ke Naruto yang sedang membuat ratusan Kage Bunshin untuk membantu yang lainnya melawan Chiaturi yang menyerang.

Iron Man Pov.

Sekarang Aku sedang melawan Ular besar ini di atas kota sambil menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari Chiaturi. Tadi saat Aku sedang terbang di atas puncak gedung sambil mengamati keadaan. Aku sempat melihat ada Orang yang berpakaian aneh yang melawan Ular raksasa dan menang hanya dalam satu kali serangan.

"Jarvis, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Tony.

"Ya, Tuan." Balas Jarvis.

"Jarvis! coba kau analisa bola biru tersebut" perintah Tony sambil menunjuk si Orang Aneh Aka Naruto yang lagi nabrakin Rasengan ke salah satu Chiaturi yang sedang sial.

Beberapa detik kemudian: "Tuan dari hasil analisa yang sudah Saya lakukan, energi yang terkandung di dalam bola biru tersebut totalnya hampir sama kuatnya dengan 5 persen energi dari arc reactor yang Anda pakai sekarang" ujar Jarvis.

"JARVIS, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini" ucap Tony gusar.

"Maaf, Tuan tapi saya hanya mengatakan faktanya! Dan saya hanyalah program, saya tidak bisa bercanda." ujar Jarvis.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin.. Teknologi selevel ini harusnya sudah terlacak" kata Tony.

Sambil menembaki para Chiaturi Tony berpikir.

"Maaf Tuan, Orang yang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang" lapor Jarvis.

"Ya sudahlah kita bahas ini nanti" ucap Tony.

Tony Pov End.

.

Hulk Pov.

'Hm.. Gak usah pake mikir, hajar saja lah'pikir Hulk.

'Eh, kalau gak salah tadi ada kilatan petir di bawah sini' lanjut Hulk sambil ngehajar beberapa Chiaturi yang menjadi lawannya.

Hulk Pov End.

.

Capten America Pov.

"Sialan. mereka gak habis-habis" umpatku.

"Kapten, fokus pada pertarungan jangan meleng" ucap Natasha mengingatkan.

"Sorry, Natasha tapi kenyataannya mereka memang tak ada habisnya." Balas Steve.

"Jadi apakah kalian ada yang punya rencana?" Tanya Tony mimbrung.

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah Aku ada rencana, begini kita harus cari cara untuk menutup portal yang terbuka sambil menghalau serangan yang datang. Tugas ini kuserahkan pada Thor eliminasi musuh sebanyak-banyaknya" perintah Steve.

"Hawk Eye, awasi ketinggian" ucap Steve.

"Hulk hancurkan mereka" lanjut Steve.

"Natasha dan Aku akan tetap disini melindungi mereka yang ada di jalanan." Kata Steve.

"Tony pergi ke tempat Teseract dan suruh Dr.

Selvic menutup portalnya" perintah Steve.

"Ok. Tapi sebelum kita semua berpencar. Apakah kalian melihat beberapa Orang, berpakaian aneh yang membantu kita melawan Chiaturi?" Tanya Tony.

"Apa Maksudmu Stark?" tanya Hawk Eye.

"Aku gak lihat apapun." Ucap Natasha.

"Sudahlah, jika memang mereka datang untuk membantu kita melawan Chiaturi cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan muncul kok" ucap Steve menengahi.

"Daripada kita berdebat gak penting lebih baik kita lakukan keahlian kita masing-masing." Lanjut Steve.

(Selanjutnya adegannya sama dengan yang di Canon)

Beberapa saat setelah acara serah terima Teseract pada Thor yang juga akan membawa Loki kembali ke Asgardian untuk menerima hukuman.

...

Saat Natasha sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya tiba-tiba di depannya munculah sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Naruto mengagetkannya.

"Yo! Na-chan" Sapa Naruto.

"Naruto bagaimana? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Natasha.

"Yeah.. Emangnya Kau pikir siapa? Heh" balas Naruto.

"Astaga.. Aku tak percaya, tapi Syukurlah Kau baik-baik saja" ucap Natasha sambil peluk-peluk Naruto.

"Memangnya Kau pikir Aku kenapa? Na-chan" tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa kok" elak Natasha "dan Naruto, Tolong berhentilah menambahkan 'Chan' diakhiran namaku!" Tegas Natasha.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ugh.. Sekarang Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, jadi cukup panggil namaku saja. Ya ya.." Pinya Natasha.

"Bagiku, Kau tetaplah seorang bocah. Natasha" kata Naruto "dan lagi, kenapa sekarang Kau permasalahkan. bukannya dari dulu Kau terima-terima saja waktu kupanggil Na-chan. kenapa sekarang malang protes?" Ujar Naruto.

"Um, Naruto bagaimana Kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Natasha.

Saat Naruto akan menjawab, datanglah Tony Stark dan Steve Roger menghampiri Natasha.

"Dia siapa Natasha?" Tanya Steve.

"Err ini teman lamaku namanya Namikaze Naruto dari Jepang" kata Natasha pada Tony dan Steve.

"Jadi? Apa Kau menerima undanganku, Naruto?" Tanya Natasha.

"Baiklah. Tolong tunjukan jalannya Na-chan" kata Naruto.

...

TBC

AN: apakah fic ini bagus menurut reader sekalian? Sebenarnya ada satu chapter lagi tapi belum rampung jadi akan Saya publish lain kali saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seorang Naruto di Dunia Para Avengers.**

**Disclamer: Naruto dan The Avengers bukan punyaku.**

**Genre: Adventure Friendship.**

**Rate: T-M.**

**...**

**AN: awalnya Saya gak yakin sama fic ini dan sampai sekarang pun tetap gak yakin. Padahal ide awal Saya pake char Minato yang mati setelah nyegel Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto. tapi gak jadi karena nanti akan bingung, mau ngambil Sharingan buat Minato darimana? **

**Ah kemarin Saya lupa, para Avengers cuma mengawal Thor sama Loki pulang bukannya perpisahan.**

**Chara OOC, ada banyak TYPO.**

**...**

Normal Pov.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan lama sembari mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Tony Stark yang masih Dongkol karena di anggap sudah Tua dan Hawk Eye yang ternyata masih curiga padanya.

Walau pada awalnya sempat ada perdebatan antara Natasha dengan Hawk Eye yang meributkan kenapa Naruto di izinkan naik ke markas komando.

Flashback On.

"Dia siapa Natasha?" Tanya Steve dengan tatapan penasaran pada Naruto.

"Err.. Perkenalkan ini teman lamaku namanya Namikaze Naruto, Aku mengenalnya sewaktu bertugas di Jepang" kata Natasha pada Tony dan Steve.

"Dan mereka ini pastinya Kau sudah tau namanya kan. Naru?" Tanya Natasha.

"Emangnya mereka siapa Na-chan? Dan apa mereka ini Orang-orang yang Penting?" Tanya Naruto Polos.

Koak.. koak.. koak.. mendadak ada Gagak lewat.

"Bagaimana mungkin, ada Manusia yang tidak mengenal siapa Kami ini, apalagi setelah Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Kota New York dari serangan Chiaturi! Apa Kau tidak pernah nonton berita atau baca koran?" Seru Tony gak percaya.

"Yah.. Seperti itulah." Kata Naruto dengan Santai dan Apa Ada-nya.

"Err.. Entah Aku harus harus merasa Kagum atau Simpati padamu Naru" ucap Natasha dengan Sweetdrop besar bertengger dikepala.

"Kalau begitu, Perkenalkan Aku Steve Roger dan ini adalah Tony Stark dan Dia adalah Hawk Eye kami adalah teman-teman dari Natasha ini." ucap Steve sambil menunjuk Tony dan Hawk Eye sewaktu berkenalan.

"Oh.. Jadi ini yang namanya Tony Stark," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap dagu, seolah berpikir lalu melanjutkan "Tapi, kenapa Dia terlihat lebih Tua dari foto yang ada di majalah" lanjut Naruto polos.

"Hahaha.." Tawa mereka semua yang ada di sana.

"Naru, Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sekarang Apa Kau mau menerima undanganku. Naruto?" Tanya Natasha.

"Baiklah. Tolong tunjukan jalannya Na-chan" kata Naruto.

Flashback Off.

...

Sesaat, setelah pesawat yang Mereka tumpangi mendarat di landasan Markas Komando SHIELD

Keadaan Mereka tetaplah hening. Karena merasa bosan dengan keadaan hening menyerang Natasha mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Naru.. bagaimana caranya Kau bisa sampai di New York?" Tanya Natasha.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya, Aku sudah ada di sini sekitar dua bulan yang lalu." Terang Naruto.

"Dua bulan! Dan Kau sama sekali gak ngasih kabar.. Teman macam apa Kau ini." Umpat Natasha.

"Oh... ayolah Na-chan. Gak usah marah-marah Aku juga tau kok kalau Kau selama beberapa bulan belakangan Kau sedang sangat sibuk." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tau kalau Kau gak mau merepotkanku, tapi paling tidak Kau kan bisa menelponku! Atau jangan-jangan, Kau lupa lagi cara menggunakan Handphone?" Tanya Natasha curiga.

"Hp-ku yang dulu, sudah lama hancur dan lagi Aku gak hafal nomormu" terang Naruto, "jadi, boleh minta nomormu?" Pinta Naruto sambil nyodorin Hp-nya.

"Nih.. Jika mengingat lagi ucapanmu, Kau mengatakan sudah ada di New York selama dua bulan. berarti Kau yan-" ucapan Natasha tiba-tiba di sela Naruto.

"Ya.. Aku ada disana mengawasi Kau, Kau dan Kalian semua, Puas Kau!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Natasha, Tony, Steve dan para Kru SHIELD yang ada disana.

"T-tapi jika Kau benar ada disana kenapa Kau gak menolong Kami?" Tanya Natasha.

"Aku sibuk!" Kata Naruto.

"Cih.. Bilang aja Kau takut Dasar Pengecut!" Maki Hawk Eye.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku Pengecut!" Geram Naruto yang tanpa sadar mengaktifkan MS,"Apa Kalian pikir dengan Kalian semua melawan Chiaturi yang menyerang maka Warga Sipil yang ada di dalam gedung akan Aman? Enggak, Mereka tetap menyerang Warga Sipil."Ucap Naruto geram sambil menunjuk Steve Naruto berkata melanjutkan, "Kau pikir dengan menyuruh Mereka berlindung di Grand Central Mereka akan Aman? Enggak. coba deh Kalian tanya sama Teman Dewa-Pencinta-Perang atau Teman Ijo-mu itu, dimana 'Ular Terbang' yang Mereka kalahkan mendarat lalu tanya pada petugas medis yang mengevakuasi Grand Central ada berapa Orang yang 'Gak Sengaja' kelindas 'Ular Jatuh' dari Grand Central."

"Oy Bocah! apa Kau kemari hanya untuk memaki-maki Kami? Asal Kau tau saja Kami juga bekerja keras!" Balas Hawk Eye.

"Tentu saja Kalian bekerja keras dan Bukan, tujuanku kemari bukan untuk memaki Kalian, tetapi Aku kemari untuk melatih Na-chan." Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Apa.. Kau mau melatih Natasha, memangnya Kau itu bisa apa?" Sahut Nick Fury tiba-tiba.

"Jika Aku serius Aku bisa kok ngalahin Teman Hijau Kalian." Ucap Naruto PeDe.

"Dasar pembual bisanya cuma ngomong aja! Kalau berani buktikan sekarang juga." Tantang Tony.

"Baiklah.. Lihat ini baik-baik Stark! Kurasa Kau bisa mengenalinya." Ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedepan sedetik kemudian muncul pusaran bola biru yang mengeluarkan suara seperti pesawat jet.

"Ini adalah Versi mini dari Fuuton: RasenShuriken yang pernah Kau lihat beberapa hari yang lalu dan Na-chan kutunggu Kau di bawah!" Kata Naruto sambil menghilang terhisap pusaran 'Kamui' meninggalkan raut wajah syok dari Tony Stark dan wajah pucat dari Natasha.

...

Kembali para Avengers.

"Di-dia bisa menghilang" gagap Tony syok.

"Agent Romanoff, sekarang jelaskan." Perintah Nick Fury.

"Baik Sir. Akan Saya jelaskan, Naruto adalah seorang yang memilih menjadi Sannin atau orang awam menyebutnya sebagai Pertapa dan Setelah beberapa bulan saling kenal Naruto mengakui kalau Dia itu sudah berumur 106 tahun Dia juga bisa menegndalikan Element Bumi lalu-" jelas Natasha.

"Tunggu! Jadi, apa Naruto itu Dewa seperti Thor?" Tanya Steve.

"Entahlah" kata Natasha tidak yakin.

"Kenapa Kau malah ragu-ragu begini." Tanya Hawk Eye.

"Aku gak tau! Aku bingung! Naruto mengaku kalau Dia itu hanya Manusia, tapi itu semua mustahil. karena gak mungkin ada Manusia yang bisa mengembalikan setengah badannya yang telah hancur setelah menginjak Ranjau hanya dalam beberapa menit!" Ucap Natasha frustasi.

"Mengembalikan setengah badan? Apa maksudmu." Tanya Bruce penasaran.

"Ya. Katakanlah Naruto ini memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama denganmu, Bruce." kata Natasha.

"Dan Kau Agent Romanoff sama sekali tak melaporkan penemuanmu ini." Kata Nick Fury.

"Maafkan Saya sebelumnya Sir. Naruto yang meminta Saya untuk merahasiakannya." Ucap Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff bisa Kau jelaskan apa saja kemampuan dari Naruto ini!" Kata Nick Fury.

"Maaf Sir Saya hanya tau beberapa diantaranya saja, yang pertama yaitu Mode Senjutsu, Naruto pernah mengatakan selama Dia dalam Mode ini kekuatan serangannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

kedua adalah Mode Kamui yang Saya tau serangan apapun tidak akan mengenai Naruto dalam Mode ini.

Ketiga adalah Rasengan dan ini pun masih dibagi menjadi beberapa kategori berbeda sebagai contoh. Rasengan standar seukuran bola sepak sanggup membuat kawah selebar lima meter, dan dulu Aku pernah melihat Naruto bisa membuat Rasengan seukuran tiga kali tinggi Manusia, sekarang Kalian bisa hitung sendiri level kekuatannya sekarang ini." Terang Natasha.

"Jika apa yang Natasha katakan adalah benar maka bagaimana mungkin Dia bisa tidak terlacak bahkan hingga sekarang?" Tanya Steve heran.

"Aku gak tau, karena selama ini Naruto hidup sebagai seorang Pertapa." Ucap Natasha.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah dimana Dia berpihak." Kata Nick Fury.

"Selama ini yang ku tau Naruto itu netral" kata Natasha.

"Aku gak yakin.." Kata Tony.

"Apa ada lagi yang Kau tau soal Naruto? Natasha." Tanya Steve.

"Dia, dalam misi!" Ucap Natasha pelan.

"Misi? Misi apa?" Tanya Nick Fury.

"Saya tidak tau Sir." Kata Natasha.

"Ya sudahlah.. Masalah ini Kita simpan dulu, dan Natasha apa Kau akan menemuinya setelah ini?" Kata Nick Fury.

"Ya Sir." Ucap Natasha.

"Pergilah dan hati-hati" kata Nick Fury.

.

.

T.B.C.

.

.

AN: Fic ini akan Saya lanjutkan jika sudah ada waktu senggang, karena mulai sekarang Saya harus ngajarin ponakan buat belajar baca, tulis, dan berhitung..

Gak tau kenapa sekarang di desa tempat Saya tinggal banyak bocah yang nyambi jadi maling, bayangin kemarin aja burung dara Tetangga ada 28 pasang abis di gondol maling.

Terus entog punyanya Embah juga ikutan dicuri, terus Murai Batu sama Kacer.

Sekian :)

Menerima Review, Saran, Kritik dan Lain-lain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Legend.**

**Disclamer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, The Avengers by Marvel comic.**

**Disclamer: fic Terinspirasi dari The Time Traveler by Rifuki-senpai.**

**Genre: Adventure.**

**Rated: M.**

**.**

**.o.o.O.o.o.**

**.**

**Peringatan: jangan di baca kalau gak suka, silahkan flame asal sopan, maaf Saya belum bisa benerin chapter-chapter yang kemarin soalnya masih sibuk dan lagi masa Aku harus jalan kaki 2km cuma buat benerin chapter amburadul macam fic ini.**

**.**

**.o.o.O.o.o.**

**.**

**AN: sebelumnya maaf jika di fic ini banyak sekali kesalahan, mulai dari judul gak nyambung, TYPO, kehabisan kata-kata, penyusunan cerita yang kacau, DLL. **

**Kemungkinan di fic ini akan ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak lengkap Dan maafkan Saya karena belum membalas review dari Kalian semua.**

**.**

**Rasanya, Saya juga pengen bikin fic romance hanya saja Saya gak pinter milih kata-katanya.**

**.**

**Jika Kalian nanya kenapa Saya ngebuat fic Naruto xover Avenger jawabannya adalah pengen sesuatu yang Beda dan Nekat aja.**

**.**

**.o.o.O.o.o. **

.

Normal Pov.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu rasanya berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa terasa 20 tahun sudah berlalu tanpa ada perubahan apapun, khususnya bagi Naruto yang kini menjadi Abadi dan kini Naruto tampak sedang duduk beristirahat di atas puncak atap gedung STARK yang tampaknya sedang direnofasi ulang, dan jika Kita melihatnya dengan seksama wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan, sementara tubuhnya beristirahat jiwanya sedang ada di Mindscape sedang berdiskusi dengan Juubi.

Mindscape On.

Normal Pov.

Muncul di tepian sebuah hutan yang asri, dengan Naruto tampak berjalan memasukinya dengan tampang tak perduli, Naruto terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah lapangan luas yang ditumbuhi suatu Pohon Raksasa dan tampaknya bawah pohon tersebut tampak terlihat Juubi yang sedang berbaring sambil bermalas-malasan.

"Hoy.. Juubi ada apa Kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

**"Naruto, Kau tentunya sudah tau kan, kalau Kita sudah bisa memakai lagi Jutsu Jikukan: Time Travel sekarang apa yang mau Kau tunggu?" Tanya Juubi heran.**

"Bersabarlah Juubi, berikan Aku waktu beberapa bulan lagi, paling tidak sampai Natasha bisa lebih Kuat daripada sekarang ini. Memangnya ada apaan sih kok gak biasanya Kau seperti buru-buru pengen pulang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

**"Cie..Cie..Cie.. Ada yang perhatian nih.. Apa Kau menyukainya?" Goda Juubi OOC.**

"A-Apa-apaan sih Kau ini, Juubi Aku gak bilang kalau Aku menyukainya!" Tolak Naruto gagap sambil membuang muka kesamping.

**"Oh.. Gitu, jadi apa si Natasha ini mengingatkanmu pada Seseorang? Orang yang pernah Kau suka mungkin." Tanya Juubi dengan (sok) penasaran.**

"Ih.. Apaan sih.. Udah deh, gak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Kau memanggilku kemari ada urusan apa?," ucap Naruto mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan "lagian lewat Telepati kan lebih praktis." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

**"Hal yang akan Ku katakan padamu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting! Jadi gak bisa Aku katakan lewat Telepati." Ucap Juubi tegas.**

"Ok.. Silahkan, jelaskan apa maksudmu memanggilku kesini. Jelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya!" Ucap Naruto serius.

**"Baiklah, Ku minta Kau jangan menyela ucapanku hingga Aku selesai menjelaskannya, apa Kau paham? Naruto." Pinta Juubi serius.**

"Baiklah.. Aku berjanji, Aku gak akan menyela perkataanmu sampai Kau selesai menjelaskan apapun yang mau Kau katakan padaku." Janji Naruto tegas.

**"Akanku mulai. Pertama, Jutsu Jikukan: Time Travel itu sebenarnya bisa digunakan 10 tahun sekali dan-" Ucap Juubi terpaksa terpotong.**

"Aaapa? K-Kenapa Kau berbohong padaku!" Teriak Naruto.

**"BIARKAN AKU MENJELASKAN DULU, BOCAH!" Teriak Juubi kesal.**

"Maaf.." Ucap Naruto lirih.

**"Hah.. Kali ini Kau Ku maafkan, sekarang biarkan Aku menjelaskannya padamu setelah itu akan Ku jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Apa Kau Paham." Ucap Juubi.**

"..." Hanya anggukan kepala yang menjadi jawaban dan bagi Juubi itu sudah cukup.

**"Jikukan: Time Travel sebenarnya adalah Jutsu untuk perpindahan waktu bukan Dimensi tapi pada saat Kau sedang berada di celah Dimensi Kau pingsan karena kelelahan, jadi Aku mengambil alih kesadaranmu dan sedikit membelokan arah tujuan Jutsu itu," Kata Juubi memberi jeda sejenak "jika Kau bertanya apa alasanku melakukan hal itu maka jawabannya adalah Kau itu nasih lemah meskipun Kau sudah memiliki EMS dan Rinnegan Kau itu masih belum menguasainya dengan benar jadi Aku memberimu jeda 100 tahun untuk berlatih.**

**Kedua, jika Kau ingin menyempurnakan Jutsu Jikukan ini pergilah Kau ke bekas Reruntuhan desa Uzuhiogakure lalu cari ruang bawah tanah yang menyimpan Gulungan Fuinjutsu Klan Uzumaki lalu pelajarilah semuanya, memang sih akan perlu waktu lama tapi Aku jamin hasilnya akan sangat Sepadan." Jelas Juubi panjang lebar.**

".?." Diam.

**"Apa Kau ada pertanyaan Naruto?" Tanya Juubi.**

"Apa, sekarang Aku sudah lebih Kuat?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

**Diam. Juubi hanya diam sambil melihat Naruto yang entah kenapa kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.**

"Kenapa Kau diam? Jawab Aku Juubi!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

**"Fuuuh.. Kau itu memang merepotkan ya Naruto. Sekarang coba Kau ingat-ingat lagi saat sebelum Kita pergi meninggalkan pulau 20 tahun yang lalu!" Perintah Juubi malas.**

Diam, Naruto terdiam sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat saat yang terjadi sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu.

Flashback On.

Naruto Pov.

Jika di hitung, dari pertama kali sampai di dunia ini hingga sekarang ini mungkin terhitung sudah lebih dari 70 tahun Aku berdiam diri di pulau ini. Kegiatan yang kulakukan hanyalah berlatih Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Doujutsu, Kekkai Genkai, Taijutsu, Genjutsu dan semua nama yang berakhiran Jutsu sudah Aku latih.

**'Naruto'** ucap Juubi. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. **'Temui Aku sekarang, ada yang ingin Aku katakan' **ucap Juubi. "Baiklah." Kataku.

Segera Aku menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke Mindscape.

"Hoi.. Juubi ada apa Kau memanggilku?" Sapa dan tanyaku.

**"Naruto, sekarang Kau memang hampir menguasai Rinnegan dan EMS. Tapi Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan memaksakan diri, gunakan hanya di saat Kau sudah terdesak selain itu Kau sudah berlatih disini selama lebih dari 80 tahun apa Kau sama sekali gak penasaran sama Dunia diluar sana?" Kata Juubi.**

"Eh.. Sudah 80 tahun! Kok gak kerasa ya? Tapi, jika Aku rasa, Aku sudah menguasai EMS kenapa Kau malah melarang dan membatasi Ku dalam menggunakannya?" Tanyaku pada Juubi, kaget.

**"Jawabannya Simple karena Kau bukan Uchiha." Ucap Juubi santai.**

**"Tapi serius, jangan menggunakan Saringan secara berlebihan meskipun Kau memiliki darah Uzumaki serta Cakra besar dan untuk sementara ini Ku harap Kau hanya akan memakai Kamui." Kata Juubi lagi.**

"Baiklah Aku akan turuti nasehatmu, tapi sampai berapa lama Aku hanya memakai Kamui saja?" Tanyaku.

**"Sampai Cakraku dan Cakramu bisa menyatu secara sempurna!" Ucap Juubi.**

"Berapa lama?" Tanyaku, lagi.

**"Hm.. Gak lama lagi kok. Kau cuma harus menunggu sekitar 10 tahun aja." Ucap Juubi santai, banget.**

"10 tahun Kau bilang gak lama! Terus selama menunggu Sempurna, Aku harus ngapain coba?" Tanyaku binggung.

**"Terserah Kau saja. Kenapa Kau gak keluar dari pulau ini buat ngumpulin informasi? Anggap saja masa 10 tahun ini sebagai waktu untukmu beristirahat." Kata Juubi.**

"Buat apa Aku keluar dari pulau ini? Lebih baik Aku berlatih disini" ucapku malas-malasan.

**"Hoo.. Benarkah? Apa Kau sudah gak pengen?" Tanya Juubi.**

"Pengen apa?" Ucapku bingung.

**"RAMEN! Sudah hampir 100 tahun loh Kau gak makan Ramen!" Kata Juubi singkat.**

"Ramen..! Oh astaga, kenapa Aku bisa lupa." Teriakku heboh.

**"Naruto.. Kau berlatih keras hingga lupa sama Ramen? KAMI-sama ini sungguh keajaiban." Teriak Juubi heboh dan seakan gak percaya.**

"JUUBI, K-Kenapa reaksimu seheboh ini sih?" Tanyaku sweetdrop.

**"Wajar saja Aku heboh! Karena menurut ingatan yang kudapat dari Kurama. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto gak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Ramen!" Terang Juubi. **

"Ish, Kau benar.. Aku terlalu fokus untuk latihan sampai-sampai melupakan Ramen." Ucapku lesu.

**"Naruto waktumu di dunia ini hanya tinggal 20 tahun lagi loh! Apa Kau gak penasaran sama rasa Ramen di dunia ini?" Bujuk Juubi.**

"Memang sih, Aku penasaran tapi kan Kita cuma perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.." Kataku mengaku.

**"Benarkan, jadi tunggu apalagi Naruto.. Tapi jika Kau sungguh mau menjelajahi seluruh dunia ini, Aku rasa waktu 20 tahun gak akan cukup. akan lebih baik Kau menggunakan Moku Bunshin untuk mengumpulkan informasi." Saran Juubi. **

"Bukannya jika menggunakan Moku Bunshin dalam jarak tertentu akan menarik Cakra lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya sama seperti Kage Bunsin? Dan Kau menyuruhku menggunakan Moku Bunshin apa tidak berlebihan?" Tanyaku.

**"Kau memang benar Naruto, Moku Bunshin memang akan menarik Cakra jauh lebih banyak dalam jarak, tapi apa Kau lupa kalau Kau yang sekarang hampir memiliki Cakra tanpa batas, dan lagi Kau kan sekarang punya DNA Hashirama Senju, kenapa Kau gak coba ciptain Zetsu versi darimu!" Usul Juubi.**

"Benar juga katamu sih, tapi masa sih nyiptain Zetsu bisa semudah itu? Bukankah sebelumnya Kita harus punya Laboratorium dulu?" Ucapku.

**"MA-KA-NYA! Pergilah, keluar dari sini dan apa Kau berpikir Kita nyiptain Zetsu cuma buat nyari info di Dunia ini!" Kata Juubi.**

"Memangnya buat apalagi coba? Ok, katakanlah Kita berhasil nyiptain Zetsu, tapi tetap aja itu akan butuh cukup banyak waktu! Dan Kita, seperti yang Kau bilang cuma punya waktu kurang lebih selama 20 tahun, apa Kau pikir itu cukup?" Kataku panjang lebar.

**"Kenapa Kita gak coba buktikan! Lagian punya piaraan Zetsu itu banyak manfaatnya kok. Coba deh Kau pikir-pikir lagi?" Bujuk Juubi.**

"Ingat-ingat Apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

**Sambil nepuk jidatnya dengan kaki Kirinya Juubi mulai menjelaskan "Astaga, Kau kemanakan Otak Namikaze-mu itu? Baiklah akan Ku jelaskan beberapa fakta, yang mungkin tak pernah Kau sadari."**

"Baiklah jelaskan dengan lengkap, Jangan ngasih info sepotong-sepotong gini!" Pintaku.

**Sambil ngacungin jari kaki Kirinya Juubi mulai menjelaskan " yang Pertama, Zetsu mungkin lemah tapi itu semua tertutupi dengan kemampuan-nya dalam mengumpulkan informasi di Dunia Shinobi secara akurat, Kau pikir Madara dapat informasi sampai selengkap itu darimana coba? Kedua, Zetsu mampu melakukan penyamaran dengan begitu sempurna hingga sanggup menipu Ninja Sensor. Ketiga, Tubuh Zetsu adalah medium terbaik untuk Jutsu Edo Tensei. Maka jika Kita punya Zetsu, Kita akan lebih mudah mengumpulkan informasi setelah kembali ke Dunia Shinobi! Apa Kau sudah paham?" Terang Juubi panjang lebar.**

"Oh.. Gitu ya.. Aku baru sadar kalo ternyata Zetsu begitu berguna." Ucapku (sok) polos.

**"Tentu saja! Juubi gitu loh.." Ucap Juubi sombong. **

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Aku turuti usulanmu Juubi, apa Kau puas?" Ucapku sambil berjalan menjauh hendak keluar dari Mindscapeku ini.

**"Oy! Naruto, kalau Kau mau memulai mencari informasi Ku sarankan gunakan Chi-Bunshin dan Henge, Kita gak tau Dunia macam apa yang Kita tempati sekarang!" Pesan Juubi sambil kembali memejamkan matanya(tidur).**

Mindscape Off.

"Huh.. Dasar Juubi seenaknya saja main perintah aja," gerutu Naruto.

"Moku-Bunshin no Jutsu" ucap Naruto.

"Poof."

Lalu muncul 3 klon Kayu sempurna Naruto.

"Siap, menerima perintah Bos!" Ucap ke-3 Bunshin dengan kompak.

"Kau, Kau dan Kau masing-masing pergilah ke arah yang berbeda selalu gunakan Henge dan kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Dunia ini Waktu Kalian hanya 20 tahun. Kalian Paham." Perintah Naruto.

"Siap Laksanakan! Bos" Seru para Bunshin semangat.

"Laksanakan!" Kata Naruto, lagi.

"Poof" ketiga Bunshin lenyap dengan Shunsin masing-masing meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

FlashBack Off.

**"Naruto, Hoy Naruto cepat bangun ada yang mendekatimu!" Ucap Juubi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.**

"Trims Juubi, ada berapa orang yang datang?" Tanya Naruto.

**"Gak ada cuma satu, Lain kali saja Aku katakan. Sekarang pergi Aku mau tidur, syuuh...syuuh.." Ucap Juubi mengusir Naruto.**

Mindscape Off.

Natasha Pov.

Sekarang Aku sedang ada di puncak gedung, setelah melakukan perjalanan yang melelahkan menuju puncak bangunan Stark Tower yang sekarang dalam keadaan rusak, mana lift-nya rusak lagi. Dan lihatlah Dia sekarang malah enak-enakan tidur gak tau Orang lagi capek apa.

"Na.. Nar.. Naru... Naruto." ucapku mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Naru.. Ayo cepat bangun!" Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Eeengh, 5 menit lagi.." cuma itu suara yang terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"N-A-R-U-T-O! Cepat Bangun!" Teriakku Keras tepat di lubang telinganya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Aaarrrggh... Telingakuuu!" Teriak Naruto terloncat Kaget.

"Na-chan Kau tega..." Kata Naruto mewek.

"Salahmu sendiri, Kau sudah kucoba bangunin dari tadi, gak bangun-bangun juga. Rasain." Ucapku ketus.

"Lagian Kau ini, kenapa sih! Pake acara pamer Kekuatan segala?" Tanyaku tetap ketus.

"Ya.. Mau gimana lagi, apa Aku hapus aja ingatan Mereka semua gampangkan?" Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Naru, tadi Kau bilang mau melatihku. Apa benar?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena, selama 3 bulan Aku mengamati Kalian, cuma Kau yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik saja." Terang Naruto.

"Hanya karena itu saja?" Kejarku ngotot.

"Yaah.. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa Aku ingin melatihmu adalah Aku ingin Kau mengasah kemampuan beladiri-mu," Ucap Naruto "gak akan lama kok cuma 3 bulan saja." Lanjut Naruto.

"Siapa saja yang akan Kau latih? Jangan bilang cuma Aku saja!" Tanyaku gak percaya.

"Ya.. Begitulah hahaha..." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa cuma 3 bulan? Memangnya Kau mau ngajarin Aku apa? Apakah nanti latihan Ku akan sama seperti latihanmu dulu?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Wow, Wow, Wow... Sabar Na-chan, sabar akan Ku jawab satu-satu. Aku akan mengajarimu Senjutsu untuk memperkuat dan mempercepat teknik bertarungmu. Kalau soal bagaimana caraku akan melatihmu. Kau Pasti sudah tau jawabannya, kan? Kenapa cuma 3 bulan, Hm apa Kau bersedia menjalani Latihan Neraka bersama Ku? Na-chan." Terang Naruto panjang lebar.

Apa Kalian pengen tau bagaimana tampangku sekarang, pada saat Aku tau Naruto berniat mengajariku Senjutsu, Aku merasa sangat bersemangat, tapi disaat bersamaan Aku mulai merasa Takut jika mengingat kembali seperti apa teknik Naruto dalam berlatih. Oh Tuhan semoga saja Aku masih waras saat selesai pelatihan nanti.

Aku rasa, sekarang adalah waktunya bernegoisasi dengannya jika tidak Aku gak bisa bayangin gimana Nasibku nanti.

Pov. End.

Normal Pov.

"Naru.." Panggil Natasha pelan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan? Na-chan." Balas Naruto.

"Gimana kalau Kita kembali ke Markas SHIELD. Sekalian Aku mau minta ijin pada Kapten." Pinta Natasha ragu.

"Kupikir, sewaaktu Kau datang kesini Kau sudah dapat ijin dari Bosmu. Ternyata belum ya." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau ijin sih sudah, tapi Aku kan tetap harus pamitan dulu!" Kata Natasha ngotot.

"Haaa... Baiklah, pegang tanganku sekarang dan tutup matamu!" Perintah Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Natasha heran.

"Agar lebih cepat sampainya," Ucap Naruto,"lagian tinggal pegang tangan sambil tutup mata. apa susahnya sih?" Lanjut Naruto heran.

"Memangnya Kau mau apa?" Tanya Natasha, lagi.

"Argh... Brisik." seru Naruto sambil mengaktifkan EMS di mata kanannya dan menggunakan '**kamui**' untuk menghemat waktu.

'Srruut'

"E-Eh.. APA-APAAN INI, Naru! Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Natasha panik saat Dia sadar kalau setengah dari tubuhnya mulai menghilang terhisap Black Hole yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Na-chan Kau tenang saja, Aku melakukannya untuk menghemat waktu perjalanan." Ucap Naruto santai.

.

Di saat yang sama namun beda tempat.

Di dalam ruangan Rapat yang kini di isi oleh beberapa Orang yang tampaknya sedang melangsungkan diskusi penting, kira-kira beginilah percakapan berlangsung.

.

"Steve, apa Kau yakin, gak apa-apa ngebiarin Tasha pergi sendirian?" Tanya Tony.

"Iya, masa Kau sama sekali gak kawatir sama Natasha sih." Sahut Dr. Banner menambahi.

"Kalian, bisakah tenang sedikit!" Kata Nick Fury.

"Tony! Bagaimana hasil data yang Ku perintahkan apa sudah keluar?" Tanya Nick Fury pada Tony Stark.

"Tapi mungkin Kalian gak akan percaya ini!" Ucap Tony sok misterius.

"Memangnya bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Steve Hawk Eye penasaran.

"Baca saja sendiri sampai selesai." Ucap Tony sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak di tengah meja ruang rapat.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah semua Orang selesai membaca lembar analisa.

"Mustahil.." Ucap Hawk Eye.

"Gak bisa dipercaya!" Kata Steve.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kata Nick Fury sambil membanting kertas hasil laporan dimeja.

"Apa Kau pikir Aku berbohong! Waktu pertama kali membaca saat hasilnya keluar Aku juga gak percaya dan Aku juga sudah menyuruh JARVIS menghitung ulang berkali-kali tapi hasilnya yang keluar tetaplah sama." Terang Tony.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ada Orang yang sanggup menciptakan sesuatu Sekuat itu hanya dalam beberapa detik?" Tanya Dr. Banner heran.

"Kenapa, Kita gak minta Natasha buat nanyain gimana caranya?" Usul Tony error.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Pada saat Mereka berniat melanjutkan diskusi, saat entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba muncul pusaran Black Hole yang tampak semakin lama semakin besar dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah Dua Orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Natasha yang tampak pucat pasi.

"Kalian bagaimana bisa..." Teriak Mereka kompak.

.o.o.O.o.o.

**TBC.**

**AN: gimana? Ficnya bagus atau jelek? Saya mulai kehilangan minat buat publish fic baru lagi.**

**Oh iya, silahkan Komen apa saja, flame juga gak apa-apa asalkan sopan, silahkan. Kalau boleh tanya kemarin yang menang Piala Dunia itu siapa ya? **

**.**

**.o.o.O.o.o.**

**.**


End file.
